nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nomad/History
Background Originally, the Nomad was once a simple scarecrow brought to life by the magic of a young girl, named Melinda, and her father. The girl tries to learn to properly use her magic with the scarecrow as a practice target. Eventually however, Melinda and her father's identities as magic users are discovered, leading to her father's sacrifice as he gives the scarecrow, now a solid black figure donning knight armor, orders to protect Melinda. He and Melinda are then forced to venture out into the world. They discretely search for other magic users throughout nowhere for years, using simple western-clothed disguises, but fail to succeed. Melinda, regretful and deeply-saddened about what she is about to do, erases the Nomad's memories of her so he doesn't have worry about her anymore until she returns. Some many years prior to the start of Nomad of Nowhere, magic had been outlawed. Due to his existence as a magical being, the Nomad had a bounty placed on his head and went into hiding. It is unknown exactly what he had been doing during his hundred-year absence from the world, though he has managed to keep himself company by bringing to life various inanimate objects, such as the local plants and rocks. ''Nomad of Nowhere 'Nomad, Discovered' After magic had been outlawed and the Nomad forced into hiding with no memory, Don Paragon had formed a group of bounty hunters known as the Dandy Lions in order to hunt him down. They had been largely unsuccessful until their arrival at a forest. One member of the Dandy Lions, Skout, became separated from her group and encountered the Nomad, though she didn't believe it was actually him due to his unassuming and pleasant demeanor. As he was unable to speak, the Nomad relied on gestures and movements to communicate with Skout, shaking hands with an assembly of rocks in order to have her refer to him as "Friend." The Nomad and Skout quickly become friends, though after learning that she is part of the group hunting him, he panics and tries to stall her, offering to show her his home and giving her a tour of the forest's more wondrous sights. When Skout arrives at his home and investigates, the Nomad experiences a small flashback of Melinda holding a broom and feels confused as to what it was before simply brushing it off. As Skout investigates his home, she mentions how the Nomad must have spent his hundred years in hiding all alone with no one to talk to, which he agrees to unknown to her, before stating that he must have turned evil because of his isolation. As Skout attempts to return to Toth and set up an ambush for the Nomad's return, still unaware that the Nomad is in front of her, he stalls her again by putting on a show, bringing a broom to life and dancing with it. Unfortunately, the act reveals him as the actual Nomad when Toth, having arrived, witnesses it and attempts to capture him. He quickly brings the various knives inside Skout's pack to life in order to keep the group at bay and evading Red Manuel. However, as members of the Dandy Lions attempt to free Red Manuel from a sheet that covered him, Red Manuel accidentally knocks a torch out of the other members' hand and sets himself on fire, running around in panic and running through the Nomad's home, setting it on fire. As the situation worsens, the Nomad manages to flee while Toth tries to shove away Red Manuel, who is running into her. Believing that she will be able to smoke him out, Toth orders the Dandy Lions to set the forest ablaze. However, the plan backfires horribly and she is caught up in the smoke. The Nomad stands at the entrance of the forest, nervous about leaving before hearing Skout calling out for help. He does not hesitate to rush back to help her with the aid of a hippo-like creature that spews water from its nose to put out the fire. He rescues the Dandy Lions and brings them to the entrance. Red Manuel, still conscious and holding the Nomad at gunpoint, states how now that the Nomad has been found, everyone will be after him. He is knocked out after a rock hits him with a piece of the broom the Nomad had brought to life previously. At the encouragements of the rock Critters he brought to life, the Nomad steps out of the forest, re-entering the world once more after his hundred-year absence. ;Episodes Covering These Events * "The Dreaded Nomad" 'Returning to the World' After a meeting between the Dandy Lions and Don Paragon, the Don orders for updated Nomad bounty posters. Meanwhile, the Nomad himself arrives at Bliss Hill, a small, dilapidated town. As he attempts to explore, he is treated roughly until meeting Barty, who asks for his help. He asks the Nomad a variety of questions, though his answers seem to disappoint him until the Nomad reveals his ability to bring objects to life. Enthralled, Barty takes the Nomad to a dried-up river and nearby mill. There, he introduces the Nomad to his friends, Dolores and Eugene, and they reveal they are a part of a small committee that wants to restore the mill because the adults have seemingly forgotten about it. Barty's father, the Sheriff, arrives to put a stop to the child's idea. Despite the boy's insistence, the Nomad is reluctant to go along with his plan as he wants him to bring the waterwheel to life. It does not help matters when the Nomad's magic is frowned upon as the Sheriff tells him to leave and refuses his help. Regardless, the Nomad brings the waterwheel to life. While the boy is ecstatic, the sheriff's staunch disapproval angers the waterwheel as it removes itself from the waterhouse, proceeding to destroy almost the entire town. The Nomad, realizing he has only made things worse for the townsfolk, leaves upon the Sheriff's order. Unknown to him at the time, a bounty hunter with Don Paragon's updated bounty poster is hot on his trail. Sometime later, as the town begins repairs to the damage and is visited by the bounty hunter called the Ranch Hand, the Nomad is found in a small cave by himself, decorated with drawings of the people he's met so far. He attempts to bring two rocks to life, but remembering what happened earlier, simply plays with them before becoming saddened. The Sheriff then arrives, asking for his help when the Ranch Hand holds Barty hostage. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble because of his magic, the Nomad initially refuses until the Sheriff offers him the idea of causing trouble on purpose. Convinced, the Nomad arrives and battles the Ranch Hand. He is initially left at a disadvantage, unable to bring the bounty hunter's arm to life as it is attached to him. He manages to successfully bring the Ranch Hand's artificial arm to life after detaching it by trapping it between cell bars with handcuffs. The Ranch Hand is then forced out of town, chased off by his own arm. The town then celebrates the Nomad's victory, though sometime later, the Sheriff asks him to leave, as his magic would attract the wrong kind of trouble. He does ask him not to tell Barty, as he wouldn't understand it yet. As the Nomad leaves, he experiences another strange glow in his chest, similar to when he helped the Dandy Lions. The Sheriff watches him leave with a smile, gladly noting how the stories were wrong about the Nomad and that its time for him to go out and prove them wrong. '''Episodes Covering These Events' * "Bliss Hill" * "Trouble on Purpose" 'On The Run' As the Nomad is wandering through the desert, he suddenly finds himself in the middle of a traveling circus, named "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus". Noting how the tagline on the banner for the circus mentions "magic", he understandingly enters the main big top, unaware that both Toth and Skout happen to be attending the same event. After he realizes that the performance is about finding and capturing "the dreaded nomad of nowhere", he makes a fake beard out cotton candy and attempts to escape. Just before he makes it out of the door however, he is pulled into the performance when he is randomly selected as an audience participant. The circus performers proceed to attack a puppet of the Nomad, much to his dismay. At the encouragement of the ring leader, Bailey Twindleweed, the Nomad absent-mindedly claps, bringing a nearby spectator's popcorn bucket to life and revealing his identity. The performers, Killjoy, Bertha, Lazarus and Trixie, proceed to attack and capture the Nomad in a cage, revealing themselves to also be ex-bounty hunters. When Toth and Skout interrupt the circus performers and engage in an argument, the Nomad takes the opportunity to escape his cage. A massive brawl ensues, which results in the destruction of the big top. Now on the run from Toth and Skout who are still chasing him, the Nomad runs across The Undertaker, a man who offers to hide the Nomad as he travels across the desert. When the Nomad leaves the casket in which he was hiding, he is suddenly knocked unconscious by the Undertaker and taken to his basement where he is shackled to the wall. When the Nomad awakens, the Undertaker reveals to the Nomad that he wishes to learn more about him and his magic. Bringing out a book on necromancy, the Undertaker is angered as the Nomad declines interest in such things. The situation escalates with the Undertaker nearly dissecting the Nomad in a fit of hysteria, before the deranged man exits the room when a man named Big Jib arrives at his door. The Nomad uses this chance to send a music box critter out to find the key to his cuffs and successfully free him. While escaping, he is confronted by the Undertaker, now wielding Big Jib's shotgun, who maniacally states that he is simply attempting to help the Nomad "unlock" his true magical potential. When the music box retaliates and is subsequently destroyed by the Undertaker, the Nomad angrily brings many of the Undertaker's possession to life, which then beat him and subdue him. The Nomad returns the critters to normal, taking the Undertaker's necromancy book and the remains of the music box as he exits the shack. He quickly runs away as Big Jib regains consciousness, and storms outside. Burying the book and the music box, the Nomad continues before Toth and Skout eventually regain the lead on his trail. Hoping to lose the duo in a massive sandstorm, he enters and escapes to an abandoned fort where he takes up shelter. As he begins to sleep, the Nomad is awoken by an elderly woman who exclaims how wonderful his gift is. Following the woman as she leads him through the abandoned fort, he experiences several flashbacks which explain the history of El Rey, and his fall from grace into evil. He suddenly awakens in the spot he fell asleep in beforehand, the elderly woman gone. With the storm outside now subsided, and Toth and Skout off his trail for now, he exits the fort continues on his way. Eventually making his way to Eagle Canyon, the Nomad attempts to help a large eagle creature by removing a spear that has impaled its wing. Discovering that the perpetrators happen to be the Dandy Lions, he attempts to escape before being confronted by Toth. She explains to the Nomad that Skout was almost killed during their time in the storm while hunting the Nomad, not to mention how many others were harmed in the pursuit of him, which saddens the Nomad as he realizes the truth of her claims. Noticing how the eagle's egg has begun to roll out of its nest, he gives chase as Toth attempts to capture him once more. During their battle, Skout appears, despite being forbidden from venturing out by Toth after hardly recovering from her near-fatal injuries in the storm. While attempting to force the Nomad to submit to them by holding the egg hostage over a cliff, Skout caves because of her kind nature and returns the egg to the eagle, who assists the Nomad in escaping the Dandy Lions yet again. Episodes Covering These Events * "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus" * "The Kindness of Strangers" * "El Rey" * "Eagle Canyon" 'Confrontation and Cooperation' Having taken Toth's words on how he is only causing sorrow and destruction wherever he goes simply because of his presence to heart, the Nomad ties a purple bandanna around his face to disguise himself and attempts to take a train in hopes of leaving the desert. However, Skout, who was heavily reprimanded by Toth for disobeying her orders and causing the Nomad to escape once again, also boards the train in hopes of escaping the desert and leaving her troubles behind as well. When the two recognize each other, Skout discretely approaches the Nomad, angered by the trouble he has caused her. Figuring that the Nomad would eventually be captured at some point anyway, Skout makes the Nomad her prisoner in hopes of taking him to The Oasis herself, despite the Nomad's obvious objections. The train is then suddenly robbed by a three-person group of female criminals known as the Near-Sighted Bandits, who are all wearing purple bandannas. Skout remarks how annoying it is that something always comes between the Nomad and his attempted captors. Mistaking the Nomad for one of their own due to his bandanna and their nearsightedness, one of the bandits order him to go around and collect goods and valuables from the passengers. Skout tells the Nomad to hurry and find a way to take down the criminals before they figure out who he is. After temporarily taking down the first robber, the two move to the next car, but accidentally come face-to-face with the other two bandits. When questioned as to who Skout is, Skout nervously explains that she is a hostage as the Nomad poorly attempts to "take her hostage". Noticing his suspicious mannerisms and poor hostage-taking skills, one of the bandits uses a pair of glasses from an elderly passenger and discovers who the Nomad really is. The Nomad then escapes to the roof of the train with Skout. The two manage to hold off the bandits before the train is suddenly derailed by governor Toro's Champion. Escaping from the wreckage, the Nomad and Skout now attempt to escape the Champion, who is following the Nomad with a magic-seeking compass. After a few of close calls with the Champion, the two arrive at an abandoned town. An exhausted Skout manages to get a water pump to work following the Nomad's failure to. Catching the water in a canteen and giving it to Skout, both of them sit for a moment and wonder if peoples' views of the Nomad would change if they saw how he was attempting to help people. Skout then ponders as to why he has been helping her as well as where exactly he has been running to. They are then confronted by the Champion, who nearly crushes them with a large boulder. The Nomad brings a rope to life and uses it to help himself and Skout descend into a nearby well. The Champion cuts the rope, resulting in them being separated and finding themselves in a large abandoned mine underground. The Champion eventually locates the Nomad and proceeds to attack him, stating how disappointed he is that the Nomad wasn't a real fighter. Having incidentally lured the Champion to the edge of a large crevice, Skout comes to the Nomad's rescue by sending a minecart flying into him and knocking him over the ledge. As the duo celebrate, Red Manuel suddenly appears, claiming to have followed the very much capable Champion in hopes of capturing the Nomad himself. Following a short verbal altercation, Red Manuel attempts to shoot Skout, but the Nomad jumps in-front of it to save her. His chest flickers with a light as he falls to the ground unconscious. Episodes Covering These Events * "End of the Line" * "Compass" 'Battle at the Oasis' The Nomad experiences a series of flashbacks while he is unconscious, slowly regaining the memories of his life before isolation. He recounts his creation and time spent with Melinda as they searched for other magic users, before his memory was wiped. The Nomad is abruptly awoken by more clapping, as Don Paragon triumphantly stands over his cage with a malicious welcome to the Oasis. Now locked in a cage with his hands tied, Don Paragon briefly introduces himself and informs the Nomad of his plans to turn him in to El Rey himself, and claim the title of governor. He also is throwing a fiesta later that night in celebration of the Nomad's capture. The Don expresses disappointment that the conversation is so one-sided given the Nomad's inability to speak, and also mocks him for his cowardly attitude. Poking fun at the Nomad with a lit torch, Don Paragon throws it down as he exits the room to deal with some troublesome guests trampling his begonias, where it lands in the cage. Despite his fear, the Nomad still burns the ropes off with the fire. His hands catch fire in the process. Panicked, he brings a number of "Agua Elegante" bottles to life. They pour themselves onto him to put him out. The commotion catches the attention of the nearby guards, who storm in to the room and enter the cage to inspect the Nomad, believing he may be dead. The many bottles then spring to life again and attack the guards, throwing them in the cage as the Nomad escapes. He runs through the streets of the Oasis, remembering the words of the adversaries he's met taunting him and pointing out that he has nowhere to run still. However the words of his allies also come to mind, helping him accept the realization that he is now in a position where he is forced to fight. He brings a nearby horse-shaped piñata to life and storms into Don Paragon's palace to face the Don head-on. Riding the piñata critter, the Nomad demands Don Paragon leave the Oasis and give the people the water they deserve. Despite the misunderstandings of those present, his point still eventually gets across to them. Following Don Paragon's refusal, the Nomad brings the surrounding streamer to life and captures a few of the Dandy Lions. He then charges at Paragon but is halted when the pinata he is riding is decapitated by Don Paragon, wielding a sword. The two engage in a fight as the room erupts into a large brawl between the Nomad's allies and the Oasis guards, which culminates in the Nomad being kicked out of the palace window and back into the streets. In an effort to ensure the Nomad doesn't escape, the Don orders the town's streets be set on fire. The two finally confront each other in the burning streets of the Oasis. The Nomad's leg is severed, though he is unharmed due to his scarecrow origin. Don Paragon is briefly distracted by Skout, who was freed from the dungeon by Toth, firing a cannon into the reservoir walls. The Nomad takes the opportunity to kick the Don with his severed leg, reattaching it and tossing the sword to the side. He proceeds to then create a large suit of rock armor by having the many nearby rock critters assemble around him. He punches the Don multiple times, even knocking his "power wig" off. Toth suddenly joins the battle, having been freed from the dungeon after being locked inside herself by Skout, breaking Don Paragon's sword and punching him away. Enraged, she rushes at the Nomad and begins to break his rock armor away with bare-handed punches. Knocking the Nomad to a nearby headless statue of Don Paragon, he brings it to life, using it to attack. He knocks Don Paragon into the reservoir wall, which then cracks and floods the entirety of the streets with water. As the Nomad and Toth are washed away, Skout swings down from above on a rope and plucks him from the water to a nearby roof. The two embrace and celebrate at not only defeating Don Paragon, but also saving the city by putting out the massive fires. Toth climbs to the rooftop during their celebration, now wielding her axe. Hesitant to attack as Skout stands in-between her and the Nomad, she throws her axe anyways. The statue however, still under the Nomad's control, is brought in to protect the two as the Nomad's chest glows once more. It knocks Toth off the building into a tent below, Skout and the Nomad both sorrowful that it ended up this way. The two ride out of the Oasis on horses. The Nomad's chest glows yet again as he approaches Skout. Skout laments at how El Rey's governors will continue hunt him down, bidding the Nomad goodbye and wishing him luck in making a difference. However, as she rides off, the Nomad races back up to her, suggesting the two continue to work together as a team, not just as partners, but as friends. Skout happily agrees, and the two ride into the sunset, with Skout suggesting ways of which the Nomad and her can communicate better, offering to do the talking for both of them with a number of differently pitched voices. Episodes Covering These Events * "The Witch and the Knight" * "The Red Carpet" * "Fiesta" Category:Histories Category:Character Histories